


Сказка об оловянном солдатике

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is dead, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Everything Hurts, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Что ты наделал, - скажет она позже. – Ты убил вас обоих. И Роджерса, и себя».</p><p>На заявку: AU. Железный человек убил Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка об оловянном солдатике

Слишком поздно. Она оказывается там слишком поздно. Спустя месяцы, ей так и не удастся перестать думать: что было бы, если бы кто-то успел. Смог бы кто-нибудь остановить их или тоже попал бы в мясорубку.  
  
Когда украденный джет садится посреди заснеженных скал, и гаснет двигатель, первое, что замечает Наташа — ужасающая тишина. Где-то вдалеке беснуется ветер: воет, как труба архангела, свищет, как выкипевший чайник, но там, где она стоит, напротив ржавых ворот бункера, так тихо, что слышно биение сердца, и осторожные шаги бьют по ушам, как раскаты грома.  
  
«Что ты наделал, — скажет она позже, когда за Стивом закроется дверь клетки — как будто он сопротивлялся бы, как будто попытался бы сбежать; когда Старк будет лежать в стерильной больничной палате, опутанный трубками, невидящим взглядом уставившись в белый потолок. — Ты убил вас обоих. И Роджерса, и себя».  
  
Старк не ответит. Старк даже не посмотрит в ответ.  
  
Когда она видит их, там, внизу, то собирает в кулак всю силу, чтобы не закрыть лицо руками, чтобы не подогнулись колени. Потому что Старк лежит изломанной куклой: неподвижно, только тяжело вздымается грудь под разбитым реактором.  
  
А Стив — Стив сидит напротив, привалившись спиной к стене, закрыв глаза, баюкая в руках Зимнего Солдата — Джеймса Барнса — своего лучшего друга, своего Баки, одной рукой — невыносимо бережно — придерживая за спину, прикрывая окрашенной в алое ладонью обуглившиеся края сквозной раны.  
  
— Он меня не убил, — хрипит вдруг Старк еле слышно. —Даже после того, как я… Он меня не убил. Остановился. Почему, — сквозь свист в лёгких прорывается мучительный кашель, и Старк замолкает, подавившись кровью.  
  
Наташа нетвердым шагом идёт вперед, опускается перед Стивом на колени. Сколько он просидел вот так?  
  
— Стив, — зовёт она, но Стив как будто не слышит. — Стив!  
  
Он вздрагивает всем телом и открывает глаза: покрасневшие, мутные, тёмные, как грозовое небо, и зачем-то растягивает губы — не в улыбке, это нельзя так назвать, в гримасе боли — неестественно и страшно.  
  
— Нат, — Стив чуть крепче сжимает пальцы на мёртвом плече. — Всё закончилось.  
  
— Как это случилось? — спрашивает она, чувствуя, как дрожат губы.  
  
— Баки спас меня, — шепчет Стив и поднимает руку, ерошит волосы Баки, так, как будто тот всё ещё жив, с бездумной нежностью, от которой у Наташи перехватывает спазмом горло. — Закрыл собой. Как всегда. Опять, — голос срывается, он кривится и опускает веки.  
  
— ТʼЧалла сдал Земо ЦРУ, — зачем-то говорит она, но Стив не слышит: он снова наглухо уходит в себя.  
  
Наташа думает, это конец. Думает, что этого не должно было случиться. Что несгибаемый, упрямый, живучий Стив Роджерс, её стойкий оловянный солдатик — сломан.  
  
Сгорел вместе со своей принцессой — не осталось в пепле даже сердечка.  
  
Она ещё поймёт, когда на безымянном кладбище комья будут падать на крышку гроба, когда Джеймса Барнса тихо похоронят — без почестей, без свидетелей — навсегда.  
  
Джеймс Барнс не поднимется второй раз из могилы.  
  
Тони Старк никогда больше не наденет костюм Железного Человека.  
  
Стив Роджерс перестанет быть Капитаном Америкой. Его убьют перед зданием суда — тремя точными выстрелами в грудь.  
  
Умирая, он впервые за год улыбнётся.


End file.
